


The Criminal's Mind

by Memoirss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Criminal Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Happy ending (maybe?), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoirss/pseuds/Memoirss
Summary: *got the idea from @writing.prompt.s*During a bank robbery Castiel is surprised when the criminals seem to know him and run out of the bank. Later on Castiel learns that Dean Winchester, his ex, runs a global crime syndicate and has him placed in the "no harm" list. When Dean decides to contact Castiel what will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

*10 years ago*

"Hey babyyyyy come get me, pelaseee" Castiel sighed and put on his shoes

"Naiomi, Don't wait up I'm going to pick up dean" Castiel told his aunt who adopted him after his family got into a car crash and were killed.

"That boy always needs you, he's ruining you Castiel, maybe you should start praying to God for forgiveness!"  
He left out the door before he even tried responding

He then pulled his Iphone 7+ out of his pocket and dialed deans number

After the 2nd ring he picked up  
"Dean where exactly are you?"  
"I'm at Lisa Braedens party babbby, you know the girl who wants me"  
Deans words were slurred and it annoyed Castiel to an extent.

"Well ill be there soon, stay put" He ended the phone call there and drove to Lisa's house

Castiel pulled up and Dean was waiting on the curve

Castiel honked the horn at him and chuckled at deans confused face  
"Lets go Dean!"

Dean got into the car "ya'know you're amazingg righttt, myyyy smat boyfriend" dean said while kissing Castiel's cheeks

"Okay, ill drop you off at your dads house" he glanced at dean making sure it was okay  
"Nonono moms house, he threw a beer bottle at me today, and tried hitting Sammy. Wait, just take me with you, pleaseeeee I don't want to deal with anybody"

Castiel sighed and nodded his head.It wasn't that he didnt like sleeping with dean, but dean only wanted to sleep over when he was drunk, in,trouble,or upset

Castiel had told him he loved him a year ago, after a year and 2 months of being together. He really,does love dean but... Anyways

Now it was 2 years and 1 month, but it was their senior year, and maybe aunt Naomi was right

Not about the God thing, but maybe about going to college without anything holding him back.

*the next morning* 

Castiel woke up to dean groaning about a headache. 

He then got up and put on a shirt and then gave dean Advil and a water bottle  
"Goodmorning Dean" 

"Morning' Cas" 

Castiel stood there and finally blurted out (with a hoarse voice) what was on his mind 

"I don't think I can do this anymore Dean"

"Wh-what do,you mean? Cas, baby I love you, c'mon why- why do you" dean sniffles and rubbed at his eyes

He then stood to walk torwards Castiel  
But Castiel stepped back

"Baby- Baby c'mon "

"No! No Dean, you are always drunk, and you rarely want to hang out because you are to busy going to parties! How,do I know when I am at college, you'll be trust worthy!? That you'll still love me!? I love you dean- I do, but I can not be with someone who does not have any goals and just wants to,sit around-around" he sniffed " around and get drunk! I can't do it Dean, I've told you I did not like it and yet you are still doing it! It's unhealthy!" Castiel finally finished and turned around while the tears freely came down

"Cas-Cas I'm sorry but-"

"Dean we are over, ive asked you to change your unhealthy ways, and if you loved me you would have... Please- just leave" his voice cracked

"I'm sorry Cas" dean said softly and left the room (closing the door) 

As soon as castiel heard dean close the door and his dads impala (because dean called him to pick him up) leave the house Castiel threw his phone torwards the wall and collapsed to the ground

He knew he had to do it, but he didn't want to. Deans behavior wasn't going to change though. 

*present*

Castiel never got over that heartbreak, he still thought of Dean. But he left it in the past.

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts as his phone rang 

"Hello?" Castiel answered it 

"Hey Cassie, can you loan me $100 I lost to Gabriel in a bet, that I thought! I was going to win. Please, ill pay you back" Charlie his best friend spoke

"Yeah, sure ill go to the bank and be over in a bit, goodbye Charlie" he hung up the phone

Castiel lived in Kansas, after graduating from UCSD and getting a teaching degree. California held too many memories and he wanted to get away, so he picked Kansas

He drove to the nearest bank, he then arrived and got out of his 1975 amc pacer 

The line was long but he didnt mind, he waited until 4 guys came in, all with masks

"Hands up!" The tallest male moved to the front where Castiel was at, he then put a gun behind Castiel's back and neck and said, while looking at the lady in the front who was suppose to be giving the money out 

"You're going to get all the money from her or,ill kill yoi" 

Castiel knew the woman, her name was Anna, a young girl he had met the first time moving to Kansas

"Castiel plea-please just take the money" she said while crying

The male's eyes went wide and. He stepped back and went back to the other 3 males "we gotta go, he is the 'no harm!' " 

All 4 of the men ran out and left Castiel stunned, and relieved.

 

*to be continued*


	2. Dealing with it : Dean's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's dealing with the after math of the break up and tips over the edge

*10 years ago* 

"I don't think I can do this anymore Dean" 

As soon as he heard the words come out from Castiel's mouth, he wanted to scream and cry

He thought it was a joke, maybe it was the massive headache he had from drinking too much (again) but no, this never happened

Cas would get up give him Advil and water, and then go   
To the kitchen and start making breakfast.   
Dean would hug him from behind and start helping 

Bit today wasnt like that, today dean felt like the floor,was being ripped from underneath him, like the sun had left. 

He felt like the world was crashing in on him, and now he was suffocating on it. 

So he said the first thing that came to his mind 

"Wh-what do,you mean? Cas, baby I love you, c'mon why- why do you" he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes

He then stood to walk torwards Castiel  
But Castiel stepped back

"Baby- Baby c'mon " he pleaded, he wanted to at least hold him once more 

"No! No Dean, you are always drunk, and you rarely want to hang out because you are to busy going to parties! How,do I know when I am at college, you'll be trust worthy!? That you'll still love me!? I love you dean- I do, but I can not be with someone who does not have any goals and just wants to,sit around-around" he,heard cas sniffed " around and get drunk! I can't do it Dean, I've told you I did not like it and yet you are still doing it! It's unhealthy!" Castiel finally finished and turned around, 

Dean wanted so badly to hold Cas, to tell him that it was okay, but he knew where Cas was coming from

"Cas-Cas I'm sorry but-"

"Dean we are over, ive asked you to change your unhealthy ways, and if you loved me you would have... Please- just leave" his voice cracked

"I'm sorry Cas" dean said softly and left the room (closing the door)

Dean started crying as soon as hs closed that door,   
Castiel, the love of his life, broke up with him  
Dean wanted it to be forever   
He wanted to adopt or,foster kids with that nerd   
He wanted to buy Cas his favorite books, and cuddle up and watch geeky harry potter movies

That was all gone

He calmed down and called his dad   
"Hey dad, I'm at Cas' house and I dont have a ride home. Can you pick me up"

After he hung up, dean looked at all the photos of Cas and him, or just Cas 

Tears were falling down freely "Cas, I'm so sorry baby" he whispered to no one

After 5 minutes the impala pulled up, but it was Sammy in the drivers seat, he was only 15 but dean taught him how to drive when he was 10

"Hey, dad was drunk when you called so he gave me the keys, weird I know but cmon-..." Sam broke off   
"Hey dean what happen, get in the car" 

And that's what dean did, he got in the car with his little brother and he told him how and why Cas broke up with him. 

His little brother, the one who was trying to hard in school and the dreams to become a lawyer

Dean was so proud of,Sammy

Finally when he stopped talking Sam said 

"He came to me, ya'know.. he asked me if I thought you would stop, and if you'd go to college... I told,him I didnt know, that your actions weren't mine"   
Sam looked at dean sadly   
"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't think this would happen real-" 

"It's okay Sammy, you were homest to him. I'm glad" 

And with that they drove to their dads, and picked up some,clothes to sleep at Mary's house

And that's how,it stayed till graduation 

*1 Year later* 

Dean had drunk his sorrows always, along with his demons

He was in a gang now, and he was becoming the gang leader, but the leader (Michael) came up,to,him and said the bigger man wanted to talk to him, Lucifer

Lucifer ran the global crime syndicate but had found a girl, Anael. They were to be married, but she asked him,to quit his position and that's what he was doing

Dean walked with Michael to where Lucifer was waiting, which was currently an old book shop, that reminded him Of Cast- no, he was not thinking about him. 

They walked in and walked up to Lucifer 

"Dean winchester?" Dean nodded his head "Michael you may go" 

Michael left 

"As you know, I'm leaving, for Anael. I have seen your work, and I like it.... Alot" dean was surprised but shook his,head in agreement   
" you're not afraid to do something, and you're able to kill,someone easily, which I admire, so, I'm asking would,you take my spot"

"Yes, Lucifer" 

"I will be leaving Monday morning, and I,expect you to be in Kansas, where I usually am planning everything and I expect you to sit in the chair where id sit and take control" 

So that's what dean did Monday morning, he moved to Kansas and took over the role. And he was damn good at it 

His first action as leader was to put Sammy, his mom and Castiel on the "no harm" list because they were the most important to him 

*4 years later -January* 

Dean was out getting snacks because Sammy and his mom was coming for his birthday, he would have invited his dad but he died from liver cancer 3 years ago...oh well

He was in the cookie isle wheb he saw brown fluffy sex hair, no it- it couldnt be him. 

Dean left the isle and went around one of the other isles, and sure enough there was Castiel, getting Lays Limon chips... His favorite

Dean left the store after paying and told one of his main people, which was Charlie Bradbury, a computer hacker. He told her to see what castiel was doing here.

After 2 hours, she tlld him he had graduated, gotten a teaching degree and moved here. Castiel always wanted to teach kids.. Anyways

"Charlie, make sure he's okay, and get to know him, keep him safe." She nodded 

"Yes sir!" She joked around, Charlie was like his best friend, and so was her adopted brother Gabriel

They both worked for dean

*present* 

Deans phone rang and he answerd

"Uh dean-o" Gabriel said 

"What's up" 

"Ya know that bank,you wanted Michael and his guys to rob, well Charlie hacked into the cameras because she knew castiel was going to the bank so she wanted to,make sure it wasnt the one he had went to but it was ... And uh they had Castiel at gun point..."

"They what!?" Dean said loudly 

"Haha, yeah in but hes fine as soon as they realized it was him.."

"I don't give a shit, they should have recongized him! "

"I know dean-o but.," 

"Call Michael" 

Dean said as a whisper (which was scary )

"Uh yeah okay" 

Gabe hung up and dean waited for Michael 

After 20 minutes Michael, came in pale

" hey dean" he chuckled nervously   
"Listen I know, what I did was in stupid, but uh I didn't recognize him and-" 

Dean shot him in the head 

"And you should have known" he spit in his face

"Ion, come clean this up!" 

And dean sat back down   
And called Charlie 

"Castiel is coming over to,your house?" 

"Yeah, uh why?"

"I'm coming over " 

"Dean... I dont know"

"Charlie I'm coming over and ill bring pizza" 

"Fine, but bring pineapple pizza too" and with that she hung up


	3. Hello...Dean : Castiel's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sees Dean

Castiel had talked to the police after the incident, he told them what happen and they told him to call,him if he has any more information

He shook his head as an "okay" 

He got in his car and pulled out his phone to call Charlie 

"Hey Char, sorry ima be late I got held up at the bank, someone tried robbing it but ran out" 

"Oh shit, Cassie, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" 

"No I'm fine Char, ill be over in a bit, and I got the money, want me to bring food?" 

"Nah it's fine, my friend Dean is bringing pizza"

Castiel inhaled sharply 

"Hey Cas, you okay?" 

"Uh, yeah sorry, uh... Ill be over in a bit" 

"Okay, bye cassie" 

He clicked the 'end call ' button 

No, it couldn't be HIS Dean, Dean was back in California...he thinks, he really didn't know

Dean...green emerald eyes....plush pink lips....Tender loving hands.... NO ! Stop Castiel, you shouldnt think of him  
He's in the past...

Castiel rubbed at his temples, and started his car to go to Charlie's 

The drive was a short 10,minutes

He knocked on the door, and Charlie's first red hair was the the first thing he saw when it opened 

He gave her a hug and handed her the money

She mumbled a thanks and gave him another quick hug 

"Sorry, ill pay you back on Friday when I get paid! I promise"   
She dragged him in the house and he sat next to Gabe 

"Hey gabe, how are you"

"Oh I'm great Casa-nova, we're boutta feast on pizza and candy" Gabriel Bradbury said with a devious smile

"Well I can't wait, I hope Charlie's friend brings a meat lovers pizza" cas winked

Castiel was bisexual *cough* more into guys though *cough*   
Gabriel was just as straight as his dick would go, after watching 2 girls playing beach volleyball   
And  
Charlie was as gay (lesbian) as they come 

Gabriel and Castiel laughed at the joke but castiel stopped as soon as he heard a rumble...the rumble from a 1967 Chevy Impala

There was a knock on the door soon and Charlie ran to the door (to open it) excitedly 

He heard her "Dean!" And she ran into the room with pizzas to put them on the coffee table, and then ran back to the kitchen to get played

"Well come on dean, come meet Cassie!" 

Castiel turned around and sure enough there was Dean..his Dean

"Hello...Dean" Castiel said, surprised and also let out a small breath

"Hey Cas, uh how you been" 

Dean walked closer to Castiel and holy fucken hell 

Dean was hotter than before, he had scruff and you could visibly tell he had been working out. Leather jacket, with a army green shirt, plain black pants, and combat boots

"Uh good, i um..I gotta go, uh bye Charlie, bye Gabriel" 

Castiel walked out quickly, for fuck sake it was spring why was it so hot! 

"Cas! Castiel! Please stop walking!" Dean grabbed his arm and Castiel could have sworn there was a spark there

"Dean! I gotta go, I have a cat! At home and uh.... I forgot to feed her-"

"Castiel, please! Let me talk"

Castiel stayed quiet...Dean rarely used his full name 

"Listen come back in, have some pizza, lets have some fun...lets talk?" 

"There's nothing to talk about Dean, I'm actually not quite hungry" he didn't want to, but be shrug out of deans embrace

"C'mon Cas, lets catch up, please?" Dean pleaded

" I-I have to get my head wrapoed around this, please  
Dean" 

Dean looked at him sadly and Cas...he wanted to hold him..hold dean again but he couldn't 

"Okay Cas.." Dean said quietly and stood there while Castiel got into his car and drove away

 

Dammit Charlie! Fuck! Why did Dean have to be there, Why was he still so fucken attractive! 

Fuck! He had a class to teach tomorrow morning, well the bright faces of kindergarten kids would cheer him up.

He missed Dean... Maybe he could give him a chance?

He got home and went to Ezekiel's (his male cat) food bowl to make sure there was some food in there

Then he went to his room and threw himself into his bed and forcibly cuddled his cat until his phone dinged, meaning there was a Meassege 

785 - 345 - 0000 ~ Hey, it's Dean, Charlie gave me your number. I kinda wanted to apologize, I stopped the drinking and I would really would appreciate if you would get coffee tomorrow? Or lunch?

785 - 238 -1111 ~ I have to teach tomorrow, I accept your apology...I miss you

Castiel sent the meassges and threw his phone and pulled out his copy of Red Queen (a really great book series) and read it

He read through the first half of the book until he started getting sleepy

He got up and checked his phone 

785 - 345 - 0000 ~ I miss you too...Goodnight Castiel 

Castiel smiled softly, maybe...maybe him and dean woukd work out this time 

He put deans number into his phone as "Dean Winchester" 

And with that he set his alarm for 5:30 AM and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not,from Kansas, I'm from California and over here we don't really get bad weather except heat. So I don't know anything about Kansas
> 
> Oh. and!!!! The book series I mentioned, is really good!!! I'm a huge book worm so if y'all need book recommendation I got em
> 
> Oh! And if y'all have fan fic recommendations or anything y'all want me to read, please do tell!!! I ran out of 4 pages of fan fiction 


End file.
